Operation: Egg Utopia!
by Segahog2000
Summary: Now that Sonic is back on his (temporarily metal) feet, and Cream's on the team, Eggman jups in with his latest plot! But, is it too late to stop him from taking over the world once more?


Operation: Egg Utopia. PART 1: Evils' resurface.  
  
(Yesterday, Sonic was downloaded into his temporary robot body, and Tails made a new friend in the likes of Cream, a 6-year-old rabbit girl. Now it's morning, and Sonic and Tails are sitting down to breakfast in the Emerald Hill base.)  
  
Sonic: (fed up/sarcastic) Robot's don't eat. ¬__¬;  
  
Tails: (munching on toast) Mmf. Don't worry Sonic. *Munch* We'll get your real body back sooner or later. And in the meantime, you can still do pretty much everything you could before.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, guess I can't complain.  
  
(Tails finishes off his tenth piece of toast and gulps down some orange juice)  
  
Tails: (wiping mouth, refreshed) Ahhh.. -Oops.  
  
(Tails notices he's eaten all the toast in the building)  
  
Tails: Hehehhh. oops. I'd better go get some more.  
  
(Tails grabs his wallet and runs out the door)  
  
Tails: Bye Sonic!  
  
Sonic: (shocked) ..Bye..  
  
(About ten minutes later, Tails is on his way back from the grocery store, carrying a brown paper bag with LOTS of bread in it.)  
  
Tails: Yup! Only the best for me! Kingsmill all the way!  
  
(Tails is walking by Cream's house)  
  
Tails: Hey, I may as well stop by and see how Cream's doing after yesterday.  
  
(Tails puts down his bag and is about to ring the bell, when he notices that Cream's door is open)  
  
Tails: Huh?  
  
(He enters, and the whole place is empty.)  
  
Tails: Weird.  
  
(After a few minutes of silence, Tails hear faint crying in the background)  
  
Tails: Cream!  
  
(he runs through to the back of the house, to see Cream's ears poking out from under her bed. She is hugging Cheese tightly.)  
  
Tails: Cream! What's wrong?!  
  
Cream: *sniff* Trooper robots. they c-came and took my mommy. and a whole bunch o' other people, too!  
  
Tails: What? Troopers? Here?  
  
Cream: Uhh huuh! *sniff* and I heard them- they said they're be coming back later for more people.  
  
Tails: ..Don't worry. We'll get your mom back! Just stick with me, and I guarantee we'll find her!  
  
Cream: *sniff* Y-y'mean it?  
  
Tails: Sure thing!  
  
(Tails pulls Cream out from under the bed, and wipes away her tears. He helps her up and leads her back to the emerald hill base, holding her hand.)  
  
Sonic: Soo, HOW did we miss the attack?!  
  
Cream: (overexcited) They came early in the morning! They were REEEAL sneaky, too! They were so quiet- and-and-and- I was just getting up to go to the bathroom when I saw them come in. I saw them take my mommy, but-but. I was too scared! I couldn't do anything..  
  
Tails: And they're coming back?  
  
Cream: Yeah.  
  
Sonic: Well then, we'll just have to wait until they do, and then put them outta commission!  
  
THUNK!  
  
Trooper voice: #In here.#  
  
Cream: They're back!  
  
KRAKK!  
  
Voices: No, NO! PLEASE don't take us!!!  
  
AAAAAAAGH! HE-  
  
(Sonic, Tails and Cream dash into the building across the street, where the incident is happening.)  
  
Sonic: Time to break this body in!  
  
(Sonic leaps up and jump-dashes one of the three troopers)  
  
KRUNK!  
  
Sonic: What the?! Nothing? -Tails, did you-  
  
Tails: I don't get it, this body can do everything YOU could. and seeing as it's METAL, if anything it should be STRONGER. these must be a NEW LINE of troopers!  
  
Sonic: Well, I'm a new line o' hedgehog, too! So they're goin' DOWN!  
  
Cream: Huh?  
  
Tails: It's best to ignore what he says when he gets like this.  
  
(Sonic spins into the trooper again, this time causing a small dent)  
  
Tails: Keep it up, Sonic!  
  
Sonic: You know, YOU could help.  
  
Tails: Oh, yeah! Right!  
  
(Tails swings his Tails and trips one over)  
  
KRUNK!  
  
Cream: DIIIIE!  
  
Sonic and Tails: (look) Huh?  
  
(Cream smacks the fallen trooper over the head with a chair, smashing it off)  
  
KR-UNK!  
  
Sonic: Way to go Cream! (looks back to trooper he was fighting) And now for YOU.- Come and GET me!  
  
(Sonic runs out the doorway, and leaps backwards onto the roof. The trooper runs out, and doesn't know where Sonic has gone)  
  
Trooper: #Target A missing. Beginning heat scan procedUUUrreeeee..  
  
(Sonic jumps down and jump-dashes the head, causing it to fly off)  
  
CRASSH!  
  
Sonic: Take THAT!  
  
Tails: Just gotta beat this last one. I GOT it!  
  
(Tails runs outside to the garden, and grabs a hose connected to the wall)  
  
Tails: Hey, trooper! Hope you're THIRSTY!  
  
(Tails sprays the trooper in the face with the hose, then smacks it in the head with his Tails.)  
  
FZZZZ-P-KOOM!  
  
Tails: There! All done!  
  
(Back outside the front of the house a huge commotion is going on. Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese run out to the front)  
  
Tails: No.. WAY..  
  
Sonic: Uh oh.  
  
(A huge blimp is floating over the Emerald Hill zone, with a large TV screen on it. It has Eggman's face on the screen.)  
  
Eggman: "Sonic the hedgehog. there's no WAY you can stop me NOW. I'm already DEEP in the heart of my new vessel; the Egg Utopia. -What's this? Ah, yes. I see some of your people are MISSING. Well, you see, they're part of my new PROJECT. Each of these people has been placed inside one of my newly developed bio-BOMBS . they DRAW the life energy from the host, and turn it into PURE, nuclear power. I have ENOUGH of these bombs to hold the world to ransom! And if my demands are NOT met, I will destroy ALL opposing continents! -Goodbye."  
  
Tails: I just think we might have a problem here.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
